Appule
|manga debut = "Goku Returns! Again!" |anime debut = "Defying Orders" |Race = Appule's race |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 762 Age 790 |Occupation = Mid-level Soldier |Allegiance = Frieza Force |FamConnect = |Mentors = Captain Ginyu (drill instructor)Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 }} is an alien antagonist in the ''Dragon Ball'' series. He is a mid-ranking soldier in Frieza's army, with higher intelligence and power, above the unnamed Frieza Soldiers in ranks, but lower than Zarbon, Dodoria, and Cui.Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, 2007 Appearance Appule is a purple alien, with some yellow spots on his body and also has yellow spots on his large long head while he doesn't seem to possess a nose. He wears the traditional battle armor but has never been seen wearing a scouter. Personality Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Namek Saga Appule is one of the countless soldiers that Frieza dispatches on Namek to search for the Namekian Dragon Balls and report any sightings of Namekian villages. Appule goes to Moori's village alongside the rest of Frieza's raiding group. For the first part of the battle, Appule watches as his comrades are defeated, before jumping in to assist, only to be kicked away by one of the Namekians along with a fellow soldier, Appule gets up again and attempts to fight another of the Namekians, though before the outcome can be decided, Dodoria attacks Moori, distracting Appule and allowing the Namekian to knock him away. Appule and Zarbon are the only henchmen of the raiding team to survive the battle at Moori's village. Later on, he finds the last Namekian village, Tsuno's village, destroyed by Vegeta and reports back to Frieza. Frieza then assigns him to oversee Vegeta's recovery (in the anime, another soldier of the same race finds the village destroyed by Vegeta. However, Appule is still sent out to search for villages by Zarbon, but returns to Frieza's ship offscreen). Vegeta was going to be interrogated when he woke up, however, the situation goes awry when Vegeta escapes from the Medical Machine and kills Appule with a single energy wave. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Super 17 Saga Appule also makes a cameo appearance in Dragon Ball GT, when he is seen flying out of Hell. He, Raspberry, and several other Galactic Frieza Army soldiers attack the city, however, they are defeated by Trunks.Dragon Ball Xenoverse, 2015 Other Dragon Ball stories ''Legends'' During the Tournament of Time Appule is one of the few soldiers loyal to Frieza after most of the Frieza Force is convinced he is fake. Appule reveals to Shallot that all Saiyans look the same to him, and accuses Shallot of referring to every member of his race as "Appule", to which Shallot agrees. Power ;Manga and Anime Appule was the only "regular" soldier to survive the battle at Moori's village and was able to fight against multiple Namekian warriors, who had power levels of at least 3,000. ;Statements by guidebooks and authors Despite being able to hold his own against the Namekian warriors, his power is below that of an ordinary Namekian.Daizenshuu 7, 1996 ;Video games Appule's power level is 6,000 in Gekishin Freeza. It ranges from 1,500 to 1,700 in Super Saiya Densetsu and is 1,520 in Goku Gekitōden. An error in Appule's biography in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 states it was he who defeated and injured Vegeta, who had a power level of 24,000. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy attack. Used in the [[Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (series)|''Budokai Tenkaichi series]]. *'Energy Wave' – Appule puts his hands in front of his body and unleashes a purple wave of energy from his hands. It is one of his special techniques in Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza, Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu, and Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen, and one of his Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. **'High Agility Rush' – Appule's Super Attack in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. Appule poses as if performing a Mach Dash and fires an Energy Wave from his body. *'Continuous Energy Bullet' – A combination of many energy waves fired at a rapid rate. It is one of his special techniques in Super Saiya Densetsu. **'Consecutive Energy Blast' - An energy sphere barrage used by Appule as one of his Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. **'Full Power Energy Blast Volley' - Appule's Ultimate Skill in the Dragon Ball Xenoverse series. *'Meteor Crash' - One of Appule's Super Skills in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. *'Meteor Strike' - One of Appule's Super Skills in Xenoverse 2 *'High Speed Rush' – Appule's Blast 2 Rush Attack in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Full Power Energy Ball' – Appule's Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Energy Charge' - A ki charging technique used by Appule as one of his Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. **'Full Power Charge' – One of Appule's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'False Courage' – One of Appule's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. **'Baked Sphere' - Villainous Mode Appule's Ultimate Skill in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. Used by Villainous Appule in Resurrection ‘F’ Pack DLC Parallel Quest Event: "Frieza's Siege Against Earth!". *'Backflip' - A Super Skill that allows Appule to dodge backwards by backflipping used in Xenoverse 2. *'Super Front Jump' - A forward somersault used by Appule as his Evasive Skill in Xenoverse 2. *'[[Ki Transfer|''Ki Transfer]]' - A technique where the user transfers ''ki to another person to restore their energy or power them up. Used by Appule in Parallel Quest 98: "Villains Regroup!" in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. *'Fighting Pose' - Performed by Appule under the orders of his drill instructor Captain Ginyu in Xenoverse 2. Forms and Transformations Villainous Mode Appule is given the Villainous Mode power up in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. During the Genocide of the Saiyans he is empowered with Villainous Mode's first stage in the altered timeline of Age 737 by Demigra's Wormhole. While using this power up his eyes glow red, and he gains a purple and black aura, though this effect is only temporary during the first stage (which causes him to briefly power-up before returning to his normal appearance). During the second stage the effect is constant unless he is freed of the enchantment by being defeated. Video Game Appearances Appule is an enemy in Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza, where his power level is 6,000. Additionally, he gets two color edits as separate enemies: the green Nabana (ナバナ) and the brown Robery (ロベリー). He is a recurring foe with Banan in Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu (in English versions, he is renamed "Slug" or "Neboto"). His power level ranges from 1,500 to 1,700 in this video game, and he also gets two color edits as separate enemies: the green Ramon (ラモン; renamed "Vug" or "Muno" in English versions) and the orange Orlen (オーレン; renamed "Bugy" or "Shuku" in English versions). Appule is also an enemy in Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden, where his power level is 1,520 and he has 2900HP. He is a boss in Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen, and in Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, he is a regular enemy and appears on Planet Frieza 79 and Namek, along with Banan and Sūi. Appule made his first playable appearance in the Japanese and European Wii versions of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. He was later established a permanent character in all regional ports of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. If Appule confronts Frieza, they have a dialogue where Frieza blames Appule for not having his wish of immortality. If Appule confronts Nail, Nail assumes Appule is the one who attacked the Namekian villages and Appule responds "All Namekians must die!" If Appule confronts Vegeta (Scouter), Vegeta calls him a low-class warrior and Appule responds "I will drag you before Lord Frieza." Appule's victory remark is "Don't make me go any further, little Vegeta." He also is a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. Appule is playable in Dragon Ball Xenoverse, with other skillsets being Orlen, Ramon, Nabana, and Roberry which act as alternate characters using Appule's model (as a result Orlen has pupils as his model is just a recolored Appule) though of some of those recolors have Scouters. He is also playable in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 as are Orlen, Ramon, Nabana, and Roberry who once again act as alternate character skillsets. It should be noted that in the Xenoverse series, Appule and Raspberry as well as their recolors are used to represent rank-and-file Combatants for the Frieza Force thus in the story they appear in conflicts which they were not originally present such as the Genocide of the Saiyans and Frieza's revenge due to game mechanics (as it is easier to use existing models than create a bunch of minor characters to use as generic fighters). However Appule does occasionally have a role in some Parallel Quests and other missions outside the main story. In Xenoverse as part of the GT Pack 1 DLC, he and Raspberry escape from Hell in the GT Timeline and attack West City suburbs where they are confronted by the Future Warrior. Noticing the warrior's strength Appule gets discouraged and notes their going to probably end up getting killed and sent back to Hell recognizing that the Warrior is completely out of their league. In Xenoverse 2, he appears in Conton City behind Grandpa Gohan's House to seek help to aid the Frieza Force in defeating the Z Fighters in the time fragment timeline he originates from which unlocks a Parallel Quest. Additionally, in the Frieza's Spaceship time rift anomaly he is tasked with doing repairs on Frieza's Spaceship but is missing an item he needs to fix it. When the Future Warrior is investigating the cause of the rift he assumes they are their to join the Frieza Force and tells them he'll let them in if they provide him with the item he needs. After they join the Frieza Force he appears in the center of the ship (which acts as its entrance/exit) where the warrior can engage in optional conversations with him. He acts friendly towards the Future Warrior and even hopes they will remember him as they rise through the ranks in the hopes he might be rewarded. Appule will also comment on the infighting between the different factions in the Frieza Force as well as take note of the warrior's selected race. He also appears during the Frieza's Siege on Conton City invading with the rest if the Frieza Force. He is angered by the Future Warrior's perceived betrayal (unaware they were actually an undercover Time Patroller the whole time). In the Guru's House rift anomaly Appule and the rest of the Frieza Force invade Namek for its Dragon Balls forcing Nail, Guru, and Dende to seek help from the Future Warrior who is investigating the cause of that rift as well. During those mission Nail and the Future Warrior must prevent the Frieza Force from stealing the Dragon Balls though if they fail they must steal them back from Frieza's Spaceship. In the Xenoverse series, he and Raspberry are often teamed up together in Parallel Quests and Appule shows a desire to be promoted to a higher position and command his own troops or maybe even put in charge of his own planet, which motivates him and Raspberry to fight in the hopes they'll receive promotions or at the very least a pay raise for their efforts. Appule appears as a recurring enemy in Dragon Ball Legends, along with Ramon and Nabana. Appule appears as an enemy in the Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot video game. Voice Actors *Japanese: Yūji Machi (DBZ), Takahiro Yoshimizu (DB Kai) *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Terry Klassen **Funimation dub: Kyle Hebert (Most of DBZ, DBZ Kai), Bill Townsley (One episode of DBZ), Brandon Potter (Budokai Tenkaichi series, Xenoverse series) *Latin American Spanish dub: Roberto Mendiola Battles ;Dragon Ball Z *Appule and Frieza soldiers vs. Namekian Warriors Trivia *Appule's name is a pun on the fruit "apple." *Appule is seen with a skin color of a light purple/light blue at some stages in the show and a pure purple color at other stages during the series. *Appule's biography in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 states it was he who injured Vegeta when it was the transformed Zarbon instead. *Appule, or a character similar to him, makes two appearances in a crossover with the manga KochiKame. In volume 63 of the KochiKame manga, the main character Ryotsu Kankishi is thrown into the Namek Saga after he made a joke about renaming the series "KochiKame Z", and he meets Frieza, Zarbon, and Appule there. In the Dragon Ball chapter of Chō KochiKame crossover manga, Appule and Frieza are waiting for the three other Namekian Dragon Balls to be found when Ryotsu Kankichi comes and says that Frieza has parked his spaceship illegally. After repeated attempts from Frieza to kill Ryotsu fail, Appule notes Ryotsu is a gag manga character and can not die, so Frieza and Appule go into the ship and leave. Gallery See also *Appule (Collectibles) References Site Navigation pt-br:Apur ca:Appule es:Appule Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Galactic Frieza Army